1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system and a log information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in image forming apparatuses such as printers and multifunction peripherals, log information such as a job log is stored, for the purpose of recognizing the usage status (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
For example, there are cases where a terminal device operated by an administrator has a function of downloading log information stored in an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral, via a network such as LAN. However, the conventional function of downloading log information is a technology assuming a private network within an office environment, for example.
Therefore, the conventional function of downloading log information does not assume downloading log information of providing services, for example, from a cloud environment to a service providing destination such as a user, an organization, a company, etc., as in log information of service providing in a cloud environment.
Therefore, by the conventional function of downloading log information, it has not been possible to download log information according to the service providing destination such as a user, an organization, a company, etc. Note that service providing from a cloud environment is one example of a service providing configuration. The log information is information expressing the history relevant to an event that has occurred at the service providing source such as the cloud environment.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-63087